Obscured
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: AU: L is a detective working on a serial killer case. All is just business until the case hits home and the person he loves is targeted. What happens when Misa's parents are murdered and the killer is now after her? Can L save her? Will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Okay, first, this is AU.  
>Well, this will be my first DN fanfic. Hopefully I will stay in character! I'm usually good at that, unless I see something deeper in a character that I feel needs to be brought to light. (ahhaha pun) ^^ I've only seen the first movie and have only a vague idea of the second, (having not seen it) I'm just guessing here.<p>

Most importantly... this is dedicated to one of my best friends. The sweetest and nicest person I know and who always brightens my day with his nice words. This story is for you Robins! I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

XxXxX

In a dark room the panda eyed detective kept his gaze on the screens in front of him. He held a had over his chin, before removing it to take a sip of hot coco.  
>It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last, but at the moment he was completely out of sweets! It was gnawing on his brain, but he had more important things to do right now.<p>

Or rather… more important things to think about. He just couldn't think of anything, or his case, even though that was what his eyes were focused on. His mind was very much somewhere else.

On a certain girl. The girl that attempted to trick him. His lips twitched at the thought. He knew Light was behind this. Another twitch. Kissing right in front of him like that!

Light had hated him since he began working with his Father on these recent serial killings, rather then picking Light himself to work with.  
>So Light had his girlfriend, (whom he knew L had quiet a infatuation with ) and had her tell him she liked him! Then turned around and kissed Light in front of him. Just when he'd gotten his hopes up!<p>

He turned and pushed the table over, breaking all the cups on it.

"Oh, you've never lost your temper before." Watari said in shock, moving to pick up the broken glass.

"Terribly sorry… I… think I'll go for a walk…" Ryuzaki told him, before grabbing a coat and heading out. His shoulders set in the usual hunch as he made his way to the elevator, before he saw Light's Father step out. A grim look set on his face.

"Is something the matter?" Ryuzaki asked and the officer nodded.

"It's… Misa's parents… they've been murdered. It was the same type we're looking for." The aged officer noticed the mask the panda eyed detective put on, however… it didn't quiet reach his eyes to hide the shock and hurt. The hurt for the girl he cared about. He was old not blind.

XxXxX

The crime scene was tapped off and Ryuzaki ducked under the tap, walking into the hallway and finding the chalk outlines on the hardwood floors.  
>He groaned and pressed a his palm into his left eye. He couldn't believe this had happened to her… to Misa.<p>

He walked into a room with several police officers questioning Misa, before he stopped in the doorway.

"Yagami-san and I will take it from here, thank you." He said, taking a seat on the couch (trying to sit like a normal person, since he'd heard her and Light making fun of him for the way he sat) and giving her space. "Misa?" He asked gently.

"Oh, Yagami-dono! It's so horrible! How could that man do this?" Misa asked, completely ignoring L and grabbing onto the older officers coat and sobbing into it.

"Now, now Misa. Why don't you sit down and take it easy?" He asked, taking the young girl by the shoulder and forcibly, but gently making her sit. "How about you speak with Ryuzaki-dono, hmm? I would like to take notes."

"Okay." Misa muttered and glanced over at the uneasy detective.

"Misa-chan," L began, still feeling odd sitting this way and shifting slightly. "You saw the man? Did you get a good look at his face?"

"I did."

"Can we get a sketch artist?" Yagami asked an officer at the door, stopping in the middle of his notes.

"Right, away Yagami-sama!" The officer replied and quickly headed out.

"Is there anything specific you can remember? Anything that you think may be important?" L asked.

"Well… only that he was really fast and got over the wall very easily." Misa said, trying to keep more tears from falling. L didn't care what anybody thought, he set a hand over hers gently.

"I know this must be hard, Misa-chan." He then looked to Yagami, both thinking the same thing. "We're probably looking for some sort of athlete."

The sketch artist entered the room suddenly, and was followed by Light.

"Pst. You think this will catch him? If you would just put me on the case we could solve it." Light said and Misa jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Light!" His father scolded. "Outside. Now."

The two headed out and Misa was about to follow, before L stepped in front of her.

"I will find this man for you. I promise." He smiled gently. "And I always keep my promises. That's why I don't make that many."

She set a hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "Thank you, Ryuzaki-Senpai." She walked past him and followed her boyfriend.

After finishing up with the crime scene, he noticed Misa speaking to Light.

"I really need you right now, Light." She said softly, making to hug him before he stepped aside.

"I'm sorry, Misa. But I'm busy." Light walked away and his Father sighed.

"Misa, how about you come stay with us for a little while?"

"I would like that. Thank you so much." She started to cry again at such a small gesture. L knew he would have invited her in without a second thought. He wouldn't speak his fears to anybody, but he had one concern

XxXxX

Two weeks later…

L leaned back in his chair, happy to be sitting the way he liked while watching Misa on the screen. His fears, were that the killer would come for Misa.  
>So here he was, sitting in the back of a van, ready to jump out and come to the girl's rescue the minute ANYTHING occurred.<p>

He pressed a thumb to his lips. And kept his observant eyes on the screens.

"Are you absolutely sure you are alright?" Watari asked from the drivers seat.

"Of course." He replied absently. Keeping his eyes on the screens. He blinked several times, before he caught something. He quickly threw open the doors and ran around to the back of the building. "Stop right there!"

The person froze behind Misa and she quickly turned, gasping, but then pouting and crossing her arms, grabbed the paper from the man in front of her.

"Kick me?" she asked as she read the note. "That's so mean!"

L paused, a prank? He should have noticed that. Why was he being so reckless? He'd never been reckless on a case no matter the circumstances.

The student froze, before he ran. Misa didn't even bother to chase after him, she would just inform Light later. She suddenly realized who it was that was standing there awkwardly.

"Ryuzaki?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just here to keep an eye on you…" He replied easily.

"What is with you, Ryuzaki? Do you have some weird crush on me or are you just a pervert?" The words oddly didn't sound angry or upset. Maybe a little weirdered out or curious, but not hateful.

She really didn't know? So she hadn't been in on that hurtful trick with Light. He had only used her to get to him… and oddly that made him smile.

So he lied. "Not at all, however you once told me you liked me. May I ask if it was truth?"

"I did like you. Until you started picking on Light and ruining his career. It's such a mean thing to do, Ryuzaki! All he wants is to stop the bad criminals like that evil man that murdered my parents!" Misa shouted.

"It was never my intention to stunt his career. However, I made you a promise. I will find this man, Misa-chan."

"Well you haven't caught him. That's the REAL reason you don't make promises. Because, you can't keep them."

"I'm not Light." He replied quickly and she walked up to him abruptly, before slapping him.

"Don't you talk about him! This is exactly the reason I hate you!" Her breath caught in her throat when that solid mask cracked and she could see the hurt in his eyes, that hadn't quiet reached the rest of his features.

"You hate me?"

"I-I…" She caught her breath finally and sighed. "No. I'm sorry, I'm just… I want justice. And I'm afraid I won't ever have it."

"I will not break my promise to you. Even if you hate me." He turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry!" She called, but he didn't reply.

XxXxX

TBC...

Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. I need to know people are reading before I can continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. 

XxXxX

First thing was first when L got home… he needed… sugar. Heading to the fridge, he found the large box of chocolate cake and as he took the box and held it he sighed.

"Thank you, Watari."

XxXxX

so currently, lying on his back on the couch and staring at the ceiling, L thought about this case and he thought about Misa. It was quite the predicament he was in.

Maybe it was some twisted of fate. Some horrible punishment for something, because this feeling was killing him. _Does he love you the way that I do? _L wondered, pressing a finger to his lips in thought. He finally got up, unable to sleep with these thoughts racing through his mind. He came up with an answer to his own question. _He doesn't love you the way I do. Nobody could._

XxXxX

Yagami had arrived at L's room, before knocking quickly. As expected Watari answered, but he held an odd look on his face.

"I need to speak with L."

"I am afraid he is not in."

"Not in?" Yagami asked in shock. "Where is he?"

"I haven't a clue. He disappeared last night and hasn't returned home." Watari replied

"I hope nothing's happened to him."

"He will call I'm sure. I believe he took a phone with if you'd like to try and call him."

"Are you worried?" Yagami asked as he picked out his cell phone.

"I'm afraid I am. He's worse then a puppy. Who knows what he'll get into out there all alone."

Yagami laughed, and hung up. "He's not in." He clicked the phone shut. "Don't worry. Puppies always return home."

XxXxX

L walked down the street, before stopping at the familiar house. He hesitated, before walking down to knock on the door.

A few moments and the door was open, to reveal Misa in an apron covered with flour.

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing here?" She took his arm to bring him in. "You're frozen! You shouldn't be out in this weather! You'll get sick, if you aren't already."

"You will have to forgive me for not calling first." He replied, before she sat him down on the couch and grabbed a blanket to toss over his shoulders. "Why are you awake this late?"

"Why are you?"

"I believe I asked first."

"I couldn't sleep… so I just thought I'd bake some cookies for everybody at work. Your turn." She said, making a face at how he was trying to sit normally again.

"I was thinking about the case too much and was unable to sleep."

"Ryuzaki?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have to sit like that." She told him softly and he frowned slightly, before making himself comfortable by sitting the way he liked. "That's better. You look so weird normal."

"Normal…"

"Would you like a cookie?" She grinned, offering one and took it carefully, but jut held it. "What's the matter?"

"I seem to have an appetite disturbance as of late."

"Are you sick?" She asked, pressing a hand to his head. "You feel warm." She gripped the blanket and pulled it tighter around him.

"You don't have to take care of me."

"Don't worry."

"But… it's only because you're sorry for yelling at me, correct?"

She gasped softly and took a step back. Maybe that was true. Was she only trying to make up for yelling? She didn't know. What she did know, was that he was too smart for his own good.

"Maybe that is true…" Sitting besides him she brushed some stray hair away from her eyes.

"Misa-chan… you told me why you were up, but not why you couldn't sleep, while I on the other hand told you both." He prodded.

"I… was thinking about Light…"

"Why do you stay with him?"

"What?"

"Why do you do it?"

"Ryuzaki-"

"He doesn't treat you well."

"I can't…" She sighed deeply and set a hand gently on his arm. "Light is a good man… he's just… busy."

"Misa-chan." He said sadly. He got up and allowed the blanket to fall onto the couch.

"Wait, you don't have to leave!" She quickly got up and grabbed his arm. L stopped and turned to face her, he knew that the real reasons was that she didn't want to be alone.

He cupped her face in-between his warm palms, and even in his odd posture he was still taller then her, so he had to lean down to press his lips to hers.  
>When he pulled away, she seemed shocked, but didn't say a word. She simple took his hand in both hers and held it for a moment.<p>

"I know… you love Light." He answered for her.

"I'm sorry."

"I know that as well."

"Please, stay here and keep me company… at least until I fall asleep. I even have a cake in the fridge." She said. And who was he to say no to the girl he loved… and cake. He was weak.

He put on one of his sweet smiles and nodded.

XxXxX

"So…" Misa said softly, lying on the couch, while L sat on the floor right besides her. "all I wanted was for Light to stay with me after my parents… and the one time I couldn't stand to be alone… he walked out on me."

"I am terribly sorry for that." He took her hand. "Misa… if I were your boyfriend I would treat you like the princess you are."

"Ryuzaki, you're not my boyfriend." She sighed and smiled a little as she held his hand between both of hers. Although he was trying hard, she could tell he wasn't use to being touch. "But any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Lucky? But… I'm ME."

"Exactly, because you are YOU."

"I do not believe that any woman could find me physically attractive. Of course they say brains are good, but you cannot deny looks matter."

"I think you're very handsome, Ryuzaki… and… if I weren't with Light… I might-" The door opened and both looked up to find Light. He stared hard at the two of them.

"Did I miss something?" Light asked, glaring at L.

"I should be going," L said, removing his hand from hers and walking to the door.

"Wait!" Misa said, quickly grabbing a small plastic container and throwing in a few dozen cookies. She then handed the container to him and he took it with a small smile. "For when you get your appetite back."

"Thank you, Misa-chan." Before he could walk out, L clapped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Don't let me catch you here again."

XxXxX

TBC...

Ohhhh! Is Light threatening L? What was Misa about to say? Will they ever catch the killer? And what is Light doing at Misa's place anyways!  
>The more reviews I get the faster I type. 0.o XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: Nope. Uh-uh. I don't own this.

Oh, yes... I see I messed that up, thank you for pointing that out Vampgal12. It's just so hard, cause the names both start with the same letter! o.0 I kept doing that! I probably still do. lol. Thanks for the review.

XxXxX

"Thank you, Misa-chan." Before he could walk out, Light clapped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Don't let me catch you here again."

L pressed his lips together in a thin line, before leaving the house and having the door slammed behind him.

That was a most unpleasant experience, but he had no choice. He had to leave. Though he had no idea what Light would be doing there. Unless… they were living together now?  
>He didn't know.<p>

XxXxX

Light crossed his arms and stared at Misa after he had closed the door.

"What exactly is going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing, he just showed up and we talked." She took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"You just talked? Have you forgotten that he's my enemy?" Light asked, point at the door with an irritated look. "You're just so stupid sometimes!"

"Why are you always saying these things to me?"

"Saying what things? The truth? Deal with it." He said. "I have to do some studying."

She stood there and watched as he went into the office and slammed the door, locking it behind him. She really didn't get what had gotten into him.

XxXxX

Back at his room, L tapped his fingers against the container holding the cookies. It was the greatest gift he could have ever dreamed of getting from Misa, however… as his luck would have it he couldn't even eat any of it.

He knew Light was up to something, he just hadn't figured it out quiet yet. There was a knock at the door and he quickly made to open it.

"Yagami-san?" He asked.

"There's been another murder." The older man replied grimly.

"Let me get ready."

XxXxX

Misa sat staring at the T.V. another murder… by the same man who had killed her parents. Light was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I told you the police couldn't do anything right. If they had put me on the case we could have stopped this." He said.

Misa didn't even bother answering him. He was in one of those moods, that told her she needed to leave him alone otherwise it'd be her that would end up in the bad mood and nobody wanted to see that.

She sighed and decided she needed to get ready for work.

XxXxX

L paced in an odd hunch with a hand on his chin. The crime scene, while the same… was different. All officer's eyes were on him.

He tapped his other hand against his leg and continued to pace.

"What are you thinking?" Yagami asked.

"The killer is obviously telling us something. He takes things… and replaces them later…" L paced back and forth, before it hit him. He quickly picked up the picture frame. "Yagami-san, please as quickly as possible have this analyzed for prints and DNA."

"Right." He said. "Where are you going?"

"To rescue Misa. A picture frame was missing in her house. I believe she is the killer's next target." L replied.

"You can't go alone!"

"I must. Anymore police coverage would alert him and this may be the only chance I have at catching him. I made a promise."

XxXxX

L made an awkward run in the pouring rain, to the T.V station. He quickly headed down a hallway, but paused when he heard a scream.  
>He took off running towards the sound and slammed his shoulder into the door to open it and found a man with a knife looming over Misa, who was backed against a wall.<p>

"Hold it right there. I am with the police." L said and the man turned in shock. Before he could say another word there was a gunshot.

Light stood in the doorway opposite of L. he slowly walked over to Misa and helped her up, before handing her another smaller gun.

"Go ahead. Finish him off, Misa." Light told her. She gasped and stared at the killer, his leg was bleeding profusely.

"Misa, don't!" L shouted.

"Do it! Kill the man that killed your family! Take your revenge!" Light ordered.

"Misa… Misa, please… I know you must be angry with this man… and you have every right to be, but killing him won't make it right!"

"Shoot him!"

"Don't."

"L, shut up." Light said, before lifting his gun and pulling the trigger.

"Ryuzaki!" Misa gasped with tears in her eyes, before she looked up at Light. "Why are you doing this?"

"I expected better of you, Misa." Light said, as he then aimed the gun at the murder and pulled the trigger. "I thought you wanted justice like I do."

"I do, Light! But, Ryuzaki is a detective too! He wants to stop these people just like you. You're just going about it a different way."

"Don't compare me to him!" Light shouted at her. He tossed his gun aside, before grabbing the dead man's shirt and dragging him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the body."

There was an odd clicking sound and Light didn't have to look up to know what it was. His blood was boiling with anger though.

"On the contrary, Light." L said, sitting up and holding his side. "You're going to sit right there… until the police get here."

"You… how?" Light asked. L had picked up the gun he'd tossed away when going to move the body. He should have known better.

"It's amazing what a few layers of Kevlar can do."

"You can't use a gun."

"I can and I will if you force me to."

The police sirens got closer, and before long police were swarming the building. Mr. Yagami entered, and while he was shocked, he had suspected it.  
>He made sure he was the one to cuff his son.<p>

Outside, L sat in the back of an ambulance, while a medic looked over the wound. The man stepped back and whistled after bandaging it.

"You got really lucky pal, it went through six layers of Kevlar." The medic headed off when called by his partner.

He felt content now. He had solved the case and kept his promise in a way. He couldn't ask for anything else.

"Ryuzaki?" Well…

"Misa-chan. What are you doing here? You should be at home, resting."

"I had to check on you first." She replied uneasily. "You… really did it, didn't you? Why were you here?"

"I told you. I was here to catch the killer. If Light hadn't interrupted, I would have been able to take him into custody. I lost one killer, but I caught another."

"Thank you." She said suddenly and he looked up in shock. She stepped forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "You… should come over for dinner sometime. I'll bake a cake."

She smoothed his hair down and stepped back.

"I would like that. Thank you." L replied.

"Great… I'll… I'll see you then, Ryuzaki-kun."

NOW, he diffidently felt content. He solved the case and got the girl. He couldn't ask for anything more.

XxXxX

The End

Thanks for reading and review, God bless!


End file.
